


Heaven in Hell

by ackermancrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Armin Arlert, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Eren Yeager, Eremin AU Week, Eremin Week, M/M, Opposites Attract, Short One Shot, angel armin fell from heaven, demon eren has to visit the human world, ereminweek2021, they are both so beautiful can someone make a fanart of this pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermancrows/pseuds/ackermancrows
Summary: Opposites Attract prompt: Armin is a fallen angel that has been living in the human world for some time. One night in the woods, he discovers a fascinating creature that is not a human neither an angel like him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Twitter Eremin Week 2021





	Heaven in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all eremin shippers because i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+eremin+shippers+because+i+love+you).



Since Armin had fallen to the human world, he never encountered such a wonderful and mysterious creature. It was in the middle of the forest in one of his expeditions. While enjoying the green nature and the little flowers that grew on the ground, a dark presence seemed to had appeared. Armin felt the tingles on the tip of his fingers that indicated something evil was approaching. If he needed to, he just had to extend his wings and fly far away. He normally kept them hidden, he had the ability to do that and the only thing that could give a hint was two scars on his back. However, fleeing didn’t seem necessary. The only creature that appeared had a human form, apart from the two spiraling little horns on the top of his head. His eyes were bright red and his clothes seemed to be very torn. Armin waited patiently until that creature opened his mouth, he didn’t look like he wanted to hurt him.  
‘Who are you?’, he asked.  
Armin looked around not knowing how to really answer that question.  
‘A fallen angel?’  
‘How did you know?’, Armin asked, surprised.  
‘Your halo is pretty obvious…’  
‘You can see it?’  
Armin had made sure that no human could perceive his halo, but apprently that didn’t work with him. Of course he wasn’t human, but if he was able to see the halo he couldn’t be from Earth. Even though humans clearly dominated Earth, there were other creatures who inhabited it. Armin hid his halo so that no creature from Earth could see it, just to be sure. So he had to be…  
‘Are you from the Underworld?’  
The dark presence advanced some steps.  
‘Yes,’ he answered reluctantly. ‘My name is Eren. And who are you? You didn’t answer my question.’  
‘My name is Armin. I fell to the human world some time ago, I can’t really remember. What about you? Why are you here?’  
‘Some of us are sent to the human world to look for impure souls. When we find one, we must take that soul with us to the Underworld.’  
‘Why?’  
‘If we didn’t do it, the human world would become more chaotic than it already is, and of course that would create disturbance on the Underworld. As well as in Heaven. So… you’re welcome.’  
Armin couldn’t stop himself from smiling. So his senses were right, he didn’t want to hurt him. A fallen angel was never an impure soul. Armin shortened the distance with Eren and tried to take a better look at his face, horns and his long hair. He could also see some red marks under his eyes.  
‘You’re fascinating, I had never seen a demon this close before.’  
‘Aren’t you scared?’, Eren asked.  
‘Why would I be? I’m not an impure soul. You can’t take me with you.’  
‘Unfortunately, you’re right.’  
‘Unfortunately?’  
Armin felt that word was full of meaning in that context, he suddenly wanted to go with Eren to the Underworld. He knew nothing about that part of existence, but had always been attracted by it. Obviously, as an angel, Armin wasn’t allowed in to the Underworld, but now that he had fallen to the human world, he was no longer a pure angel. He was a fallen angel, and that meant some rules about angels couldn’t be applied to him anymore.  
‘You’re so… bright. You’re beautiful.’  
Eren’s words were so sudden that Armin didn’t really know how to react. Angels were never taught that demons could be something else than evil. Armin raised his hand and carefully touched Eren’s hair. It felt smooth and it was begging him to keep caressing it. However, his fingers wandered until they reached one of the horns. It was so cold Armin backed away a little. Eren could only watch as the fallen angel was exploring his features. He was captured by Armin’s beauty and the thought of stepping back suddenly felt wrong for him. He wanted to keep being in contact with Armin. His pale skin looked so perfect, so simless, that he felt the urge to touch it. But he didn’t. Armin’s eyes were a light blue and his blond locks fell so perfectly over his shoulders. Maybe the human world wasn’t as bad after all. Suddenly, they made eye contact and the tension grew even higher.  
‘How long will you stay?’  
‘Very long’, Eren replied, still hypnotized by those blue eyes.  
‘Good. I want to get to know you better before you disappear into the Underworld again.’  
‘Maybe you can come with me when I go back.’  
‘Maybe I can.’


End file.
